


Anon-requested- 15, 10, and 13 with ubbe x reader x hvit? *insert smirk here*

by Fandomficgalore



Series: Prompt requests. [5]
Category: Hvisterk, Ubbe - Fandom, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore





	Anon-requested- 15, 10, and 13 with ubbe x reader x hvit? *insert smirk here*

It was the end of the evening, and most people had left the Great Hall. Leaving a mountain of mess behind. Which was not new. You were the thrall to the sons of Ragnar. In your household that was the highest honour someone could have. If only they knew that there was no honour when it came to the sons. 

Ivar constantly was fondling your ass. Every chance he could get, he was pinching, stroking your ass. Bjorn would make it impossible to pass him, he would constantly be in your way, making sure his hips bumped into you and you tried to squeeze past him and whatever object you had to pass through. Ubbe was a bit tamer, he still stared at you with those amazing blue eyes, it felt he was fucking you with his eyes. Sigurd was the tamest and always kept his distance from you. Hvisterk was not tame and the worst of them all, he always flirted with you. Had his hand on your thigh seeing how high he could get this time. However, admitting to yourself you liked the attention you received from Ubbe and Hvisterk. 

Cleaning up one of the benches you heard a cough from behind you. 

“y/n…you’re still working” the blonde, blue-eyed son of God Prince asked you. 

“Someone has to clean my Prince, or we will get rats and Ivar does not like rats” you giggled to yourself. It was the only thing that he was scared off. 

“I need you…in my chambers…now y/n” he left the Great Hall and you thought it was best to follow than to argue. 

Stepping into the Princes Chambers, you noticed his younger brother Hvisterk sitting on the bed surrounded by furs. 

Gulping, your mind started to race, your breathing started to become shaky. 

“Hvisterk and I think were chatting and we wanted to know. Which one of us would you go to bed with” 

Did the blonde Prince actually ask this question? Both of them were looking at you. How could you choose one, how could you actually choose? 

“You see y/n I think you want both of us, Ubbe thinks you just want him, I want to prove him wrong” Hvisterk was edging himself towards you with need and want in his eyes. Both of the Princes, have had most if not all the young pretty thralls that served them, why would they want you? That thought was pushed out of your mind as Hvisterk made his way behind you. Grinding his hips into your ass, you could feel his semi-hard member through the fabric. 

Your eyes could not Ubbe’s, he was biting his lip as he watched Hvisterk hands travel up to your breasts. 

Hvisterk was undoing your dress and pushed the fabric passed your shoulders. Fondling your nipples in between his fingers, Hvisterk was in his personal Valhalla.

“You like to watch, don’t you. Ubbe!” 

Ubbe hummed in acceptance at the words. Gripping tightly on to the furs that were placed underneath Ubbe, you could tell he was excited. 

Hvisterk started to kiss your neck, leaving butterfly kissed in the spot that turned you on so much, you knees buckled underneath you. Ubbe got up from the bed. Your breath hitched as Ubbe’s hand went to your core over your dress. 

Hvsiterk behind you, Ubbe was in front of you. This was a dream come true. 

Your dress was soon on the floor, whose hands did it, you didn’t know nor did you care. Biting back a moan you wanted to touch both of them. Kiss both of them, do naughty…very naughty things to them. But being the well-behaved thrall that you are, you didn’t move or touch the Princes, without permission. 

Ubbe started kissing down you down your stomach, rubbing your inner thighs softly with his long tender fingers, you wanted, no, you needed him. 

“Tell me y/n, what happens when I touch you here?” Ubbe’s fingers dipped into your core. 

You moaned, loudly. Ubbe’s fingers slipped into you fast, you were purred at the sensation. 

You felt Hvisterk behind you get more excited. His cock was grinding up against you. His hands were still on your breast. Without knowing he got undressed. His cock was rubbing up and down your ass, adding a new sensation that you have never felt before. 

Ubbe hooked up one of your legs and rested it on his shoulder, he got a better angle for his fingers to fuck you. Deeper. His tongue flicked over your bundle of nerves. Shoving your hips into Ubbe’s face you needed him to fuck you harder with his fingers and tongue. 

Hvsiterk hand went to your hair and pulled, hard. Arching your back, Ubbe’s fingers and tongue were making you see stars behind your eyelids. He withdrew everything and stepped away from you. Hvisterk doing the same. 

Both men were naked and stood in front of you. You mouth watered at the sight. 

Ubbe pointed towards the floor. Lowering yourself to the floor, you got on all fours and crawled towards the men. Hvisterk nudged his brother out of the way and stood in front of you. Kneeling down he was eye level with you. 

“We are going to have so much fun y/n” 

Pushing you back slightly, Hvisterk positioned himself underneath you, Crawling back slightly, you licked your lips at the sight of his cock. Making eye contact with him, you took the tip of his cock into your mouth. Making sure to hollow out your cheeks. He groaned. Reaching down he gripped your hair and forced you to take more him. Gagging slightly you heard the two men laugh. 

You could feel something poking in between your ass cheeks, Ubbe was rubbing his cock up and down you hot slit. Covering himself in your hot arousal he pushed into you in one swift movement, into your ass. Gasping at the fullness, you wanted to relax but didn’t seem to be able to. Hvisterk repositioned himself…again, he cock was lined up with your other opening. Teasing you, Hvisterk took his time. 

“Hvisterk…please” 

He laughed at your plea and raised his hips, pushing himself into you. 

The feeling of being full from both of them was overwhelming, you could not describe it. It burned, it was ecstasy, it was everything you ever wanted.

Both men buried themselves into you, chasing for their own pleasure. Not caring about the male in the room. 

“I’m…I’m cumming Princes’s” you sensually warned them. Both men looked at each other and nodded. Thrusting into you harder, and faster they wanted to make you cum. Wanted to feel your muscles grip them and send them over the edge. Every thrust got deeper. Sweat was dripping off all three of you. Groans got louder. Thrust got faster, harder. 

Hvisterk wrapped a hand around your neck, pressing his forehead against your own. His pace had become sloppier, you could his cock in you starting to throb. 

Ubbe’s fingers dug into your hips, leaving bruises. Three more thrusts, another deep thrust and all three of you reached your peak. 

You rolled to the side of Hvisterk and without missing a heartbeat he got up and left you and Ubbe alone. Ubbe slid down to the side of you. 

“So…you like him huh? Hvisterk that is?” 

Turning your face towards him, you couldn’t help but laugh at his ridiculous question.


End file.
